


如何去寻找福克兰的太阳

by sunmercury00



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley, 美丽新世界 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 《美丽新世界》赫姆霍兹/伯纳德一个突发奇想的单纯开车爽文
Relationships: 赫姆霍兹/伯纳德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	如何去寻找福克兰的太阳

如何去寻找福克兰的太阳

不，但是生活在一张  
汗臭冲鼻，充满油垢的温床里，  
只知道在腐堕里翻腾，  
在龌龊的猪窝里寻欢做爱。 《哈姆雷特》第三幕第四景

赫姆霍兹提出做爱。

来到了冰岛，赫姆霍兹依然感到孤独，他成日成夜地思念着伯纳德，比以前的任何时候都更加思念。  
伯纳德也感到了相似的情感，在他比正常阿尔法足足矮了八厘米的瘦弱身躯里，突然生出了不曾有过的对具体某一个人如此具象化如此热烈难抑的思念。

冰岛没有他们想象的那样好，曾经所有在新世界里感到与众不同的人们都幻想着冰岛这一隅天地，那里该藏着世上所有他们最熟悉的伙伴们，那里所有的人都该是一样的，他们超然，他们睿智，他们能探讨所有凭借一个人的脑力不足以解决的世界观难题——可冰岛并不是这样的。

每个人都是如此的与众不同。太不同了，太特殊了——以至于没有两个人能在三十分钟里维持和平——冰岛的研究所众多，沿着海岸线排列成彼此联系却又十分疏远的线性形状；研究所只有一间窄小的房间，一个人住刚刚好，而两个人就显得太促狭而难免关系紧张；这里的酒吧，只提供一种味道奇绝混合着机油味道的杜松子酒，郁郁寡欢的年轻人们捧着酒杯偶尔在这里言辞激烈地探讨在新世界中难以言明的话题，鲜少获得统一，而往往以群体性的流血斗殴事件作结。

拥有卓绝思想的青年人们，在满是异样思想的岛屿上，感到更深厚的史无前例的孤独。

他们太不相同了，以至于没有谁能完全认同谁。在新世界里那些隐晦的试探，眼神交流地浅尝辄止，错误地将青年人们的心暂时地维系在一起，让他们以为彼此是最真挚最熟稔的战友和伴侣。

然而来到了不受阻拦，能完完全全放松下来的岛屿上，第一次怀着激动的心情将自己的一切倾囊托出，得到的却是一千八百种彻彻底底分裂开来的新思想，没有谁是完全相同的，这群古怪的阿尔法谁也不再愿意维持过去的和平相处。这里成了更加威严肃穆，孤独感倍增的修罗场。

有人感到了后悔，但再怎么努力也回不到过去无比厌恶的世界里去。日复一日，伯纳德在冰岛的海岸线旁看到许多冰封的皮靴、手套、有着金色发色的模糊不清的团影。

赫姆霍兹被分配到最西边的海洋洋流一号研究所，而伯纳德在三十公里以外的十三号海洋动物研究所，他们一个负责每天测量洋流温度和速度，一个负责汇报企鹅族群活动轨迹。抵达冰岛的第一天，他们就发现了史无前例的压抑气氛。

伯纳德感到神经短暂的麻痹，当他浅灰色不大精神的眼珠鼓溜溜地对准了被风刮起的一片片冰凌，瞳孔难以置信地微微怔大。他悄不做声地迅速扭头暼了一眼赫姆霍兹，只见对方羊皮帽沿下的黑色卷发随意浮动着，眼神专注深沉，十分平静，他随意而惬意地站立着，颇为满意地注视着一片恶劣天气笼罩下的陆地。

伯纳德迅速收回了目光，连忙整理好自己的情绪，摆出一副毫不在意的自在模样，不愿显示出与他的朋友的稍些不同。

赫姆霍兹用眼角瞄见了一切，心里暗自发笑，长久而日复一日地可怜起身边这个畏缩敏感的小灵魂。他从来不曾真正发出笑声来，他真是可以预见到伯纳德听了笑声后苍白面皮上会浮现的该死的浓厚酡红，也许伯纳德的眼尾还会不由自主地洇出有伤自尊的细小水珠。这该死的。

一杯令人反胃而难捱的杜松子酒下肚，赫姆霍兹甚至不愿去看伯纳德因嫌弃而翘起的嘴角，那忸怩而娇矜的模样，真是无论到了何处都不愿改变。

“我走了。”赫姆霍兹不想多言，甚至不愿好好享受一刻钟的随意畅聊。他早已读懂过伯纳德的内心。

伯纳德气呼呼地屏住呼吸一口闷进一整杯杜松子酒，很难开口去挽留什么。肚子里翻滚上涌的气泡噎在喉咙里怎么也无法再进一步，令人为难。伯纳德感觉自己是发醉了，脑子晕乎乎想不起来自己是谁，自己在哪儿，渺远的记忆里关于莱尼娜的热切爱恋与追寻，关于约翰的探索和歆羡，自己无数个关于隐晦欲望的幻想，不成熟的思想，那一切都在来到这个遥远的福克兰群岛的第一天，在极寒的天气里，冻成了陌生的雕塑。

深居简出的几个月，天气湿冷，寒风凛冽，阴冷冷的灰色与雾蒙蒙的白色交织成团，沉甸甸地坠在人心头，不十分痛快。这样一个地方，本质上来说和新世界并没有什么不同，无论思想上能否独立自由，孤独感都是相似的。

伯纳德几个月没能见到赫姆霍兹，唯一能给自己安慰的源泉像是消失在了浓厚的颜色布景之中，连带着消失了他淳烈到近乎偏执的对于爱情的念想。冷气冻住了伯纳德的思想，目光跟随着团团企鹅，摇晃着翅膀，盯着就能过一整天。

这里偶然也能看见三三两两在雪地里号呼高歌，热烈拥吻，交叠翻复的青年男女。因为没有了感官电影，人们都更加主动了起来，去期盼更加真实的性爱，这也是在这里证明自己存在的一种方式。

曾有身材健壮，胸脯高耸，留着金色卷发的女孩子热情地向伯纳德发出邀请，这时他才发现，冰岛上的女孩子们不太在乎是否纯正的阿尔法血统，快感或者兴趣才是更加真实的追求。伯纳德在这里和任何一个身材高大，体格魁梧的成年阿尔法没有任何区别，伯纳德再也没有了性吸引上的缺憾，这让他在心理上得到了极大的满足。

满足便是满足了，伯纳德一直没弄明白自己究竟想要些什么，以前是，现在也许也是，他现在仿如醉汉酒足饭饱酣酣然，觉得盯着企鹅摇摇摆摆地走曲线也挺有意思，再也没有了什么其他心思。

但平静的日子里，突然有一天这里来了久违的赫姆霍兹。

赫姆霍兹看起来相当颓废，黑色卷发卷得毫无章法，长长了些软嗒嗒地垂在肩上，眼圈乌青发黑，脸部棱角分明的轮廓被胡渣勾勒得更加明显清晰。他推门进来，像拜访老友，随意得不拘不束，直冲冲地走到伯纳德身前，健壮魁梧的身躯带着阴冷的气晕，将阴影笼罩着伯纳德全身。伯纳德穿着薄薄的棉麻睡衣，缩在厚羊毛毯中，他连忙起身，站了起来，手足无措，嗫嚅着不知什么。他抬头，看见一双直直地望向自己的深沉眼眸，蕴藉而生动。

伯纳德看的入迷，他没见过赫姆霍兹对谁露出过这样的眼神——对女孩子，对每一个女孩子都没有过——这样蕴藏着巨大张力，似乎在伸出触手，一下又一下轻抚着伯纳德的脸颊。

赫姆霍兹靠的更近，他第一次学会弯下头，主动凑近身前暖呼呼的对象。他轻轻地舔舐着伯纳德的耳廓，轻嗅伯纳德身上干净而清澈的气息，热切急烈地抚摸着他瘦弱骨硬的脊背，柔韧软弱的腰肢，让伯纳德紧张得吸气而不敢乱动。

他的手灵活而温热，带给伯纳德窸窸窣窣从皮肤表皮直冲内心的躁动，全身都在发痒、战栗，这是从未有过的全新体验。

伯纳德的乳白色睡衣前襟被高高掀起，赫姆霍兹的手抚摸着他凸起的锁骨，胸前薄薄的皮肉，那些几欲冲出的肋骨，小巧干燥的肚脐，再不断地深入探索，轻佻地挤压着隐在布料内侧的胯骨。他的鼻息更加急切，随着手上的动作，不断加深加重，甚至逐渐演变成长久的节奏。他终于像是发了狂，不再精明干练地逗弄着宠物似的，一口咬在伯纳德的耳垂上，叼着这一块难得的厚实圆润的肌肤，难以抑制地印下一个鲜明的齿印。

伯纳德终于吃痛地轻呼出声，他张着从睡梦中醒来依然迷蒙着的双眼，胸膛起伏不定，像搁浅的鱼类那样惊恐绝望地拼命呼吸。他突然丧失了语言似的，只能发出意味不明的短音节。

一切动作终于短暂地停了下来，赫姆霍兹维持低下头主动亲昵靠近的姿势，伏在伯纳德身上，有力地喘息，厚实的胸膛紧贴着伯纳德的皮肉，从亲密的接合处生出一种千百次欢爱都未曾给过他的拥有的实感。赫姆霍兹从那个齿印上挪开了目光，他与伯纳德相视，一边不无温情地轻舔他的鼻尖，他发出低沉、性感而带着毛边儿，刺得人痒辣辣的声音，“我想做爱。”

伯纳德感到自己好像烧了起来，就像是冻干的枯败下来的柴草遇到得不是一颗火星，而是投入一片极致热烈的火海。噼里啪啦的声响充斥着伯纳德的脑海，晕乎乎的他发现他很难拒绝赫姆霍兹的所有请求。伯纳德的脸更红了。

“和你，伯纳德。”赫姆霍兹一扫之前的颓废，微笑着接上后面一句。

伯纳德在那一瞬间只听到了来自身体里的巨大轰鸣，他根本摆不出什么拒绝的姿态，面对这个他默默嫉恨着羡慕着的视作知己的男人。他无法拒绝。

伯纳德曾幻想过赫姆霍兹和女孩做爱时的情景，他那时酸溜溜地想着，也许赫姆霍兹不需要做什么，赫姆霍兹只要保持对所有女孩子不拒绝又轻蔑的姿态，任由那些女孩子在他这里得到她们想要的就已经足够了。

但事实上，赫姆霍兹难以想象地充满着热情。赫姆霍兹的双手在伯纳德身上颇具技巧地逗弄着，他将头缩进伯纳德高掀的睡衣里，用粗厚灵巧的舌头舐弄着他小巧的乳头，那里颜色粉淡柔韧，经过一番舔弄而缓缓地挺立起来，沾染了唾液而在灯光下显得晶莹可爱。赫姆霍兹注视片刻，在听到伯纳德难以抑制的轻声呻吟后，呼吸立刻变得粗重，他又猛地低下头，用牙齿颇为凶狠地细细研磨挤压，渴望看见伯纳德更加动情的表现。

伯纳德羞耻极了，无处安放的双手交叉遮住细瘦涨红的脸，拼命将头垂向一边。赫姆霍兹却总能轻易将他那双手压在自己胸前，引导着伯纳德爱抚自己雄健的线条。他形状饱满，热度惊人的嘴唇登然落下，湿润炙热地含住伯纳德微张的唇瓣，吮吸舔吻。那样热切，那样凶烈，他粗热的舌头掠进齿关，卷扫着整个牙床，在这个濡湿而长久的吻间，伯纳德的身体几欲瘫软，唾液滑腻湿热，在舌尖的互相缠绕之间，啧啧有声，顺着嘴角和不断粗暴热烈的动作而粘湿一小片叠合亲昵的肌肤。

这样粗暴的掠夺让伯纳德再无力气去思考其他什么哲学命题，遵从最不被压抑的原始本能，在赫姆霍兹终于放开他给他一丝喘息机会时，他迷蒙地怔大双眼，嘴唇殷红透亮微微发肿，维持着张大的姿势，像极了索吻的贪色的爱人。

赫姆霍兹听见自己猛然的喘息，紧紧怀抱住瘫软的伯纳德，手臂暗自用力，团团抱起这个小男人，向卧床走去。他感到了久违的，一度只能在莎士比亚书中才能感受的那份几乎要喷涌而出的热情，胸膛起伏，心脏在胸腔内有力地跳动，他胀痛着，难以纾解地急不可耐。  
灯光下伯纳德跪趴在自己那张时常阴冷干燥的床上，将左脸贴在羊毛毡上，无力地靠赫姆霍兹一双揽住他腰部的手维持着姿势，他急切地喘息着，急迫地想去看看赫姆霍兹的表情，脖颈扭成一个柔韧的姿态。

此时赫姆霍兹正就着乳黄色灯光静静地注视伯纳德一丝不挂的躯体，他伸出手将伯纳德整个翻转过来。他以前从不曾认真观赏过床上伴侣赤裸的身体，甚至是故意厌恶到扭过头去避免接触，但此时此刻，赫姆霍兹觉得这样一幅图景美极了。

“你真美。”赫姆霍兹将脸贴在伯纳德瘦削的胸膛上，鼻翼翕动，伸出舌尖轻舔他胸前的一寸软嫩苍白的肌肤。赫姆霍兹的眼中带有奇异的光彩，这样瘦骨嶙峋的身体，苍白柔弱的肌肤，柔滑或是突兀的线条纵横交错，是不同于新世界里那些富腴强健的千人一面的人型偶的。伯纳德是奇特的，是万中挑一的，是自己的，赫姆霍兹蓦然想到。

赫姆霍兹被自己的念头震惊到，他不曾对于任何人生出过占有的欲望，事实上他曾怀疑自己是否心智理解能力缺失是天生的阿斯伯格症患者。但当他开始读到那些新世界所禁止的书籍时，读到伍尔芙，读到“爱情于他，恍如锯末和碳渣”，他受到了极大的震撼。

他首先思考，什么是爱情？莎士比亚的诗中说道，那是十倍快乐于现在的时刻。在没有上下代际亲情的现在，如果“你独身就是一切皆空”，“你在独身生活里消磨自己”，没有爱情的活着是一个浪子对于自己的戕害。赫姆霍兹短暂地抑郁消沉了，他见识到了自己生命的颓废和无意义，决心去寻找书中的爱情。

是的，至此，赫姆霍兹渴望去交给谁——把他英俊的面庞交给某个人，让自己在爱情里归属于某个人。于是他在深夜里离开了西边千篇一律的洋流和海浪，冒着风雪和饕餮的时光，去寻找大千世界里爱情的易谢的芬芳。足足有百来个日夜翻复，赫姆霍兹迷失在寻觅的旅途中，他悲愤地赋予自身悲剧英雄色彩，他就是英雄的奥赛罗，却早已痛失爱人与被爱的苔丝狄蒙娜，他终究是走在通往不幸和更加不幸的命运中的道路上。他徘徊，跌宕，踽踽独行在风雪开道的旅程中，然而——他最终寻见了他的窗户，有灯亮着，他心中怀有一个不大清晰的名字，他热切地期盼着，于是他走向前去，推开门，就见到了他的太阳。

忽然想起了你，于是我的精神，便像云雀破晓从阴霾的大地，振翅上升，高唱着圣歌在天门。赫姆霍兹见到了他的太阳。

是他的。不是别人的，不是伯纳德自己的。而赫姆霍兹自己，也认定，他英俊的面貌，他的名字，他的一切，也是伯纳德的。

赫姆霍兹笑着，在灯光下显得更加智慧和清晰，他看着伯纳德不自信的细微抖动，听了爱人夸赞后的赧然和羞涩，苍白皮肤上涌动的情欲色彩——无论是什么，伯纳德的一切，他善妒的，胆小的，虚荣的，渴望呵护的，仇恨的，害羞的，孤独的，敏感的，神经质的，自怜自伤的，孩子气的每一个方面都是那样可爱生动，他比正常的阿尔法身高足足矮了八厘米的瘦小身躯也是最美丽的，来自命运的馈赠。赫姆霍兹学会了对于他的爱人，怀有一颗无尽包容和疼爱的心。

气氛越来越热切暧昧，赫姆霍兹看着伯纳德已一边轻轻地抚摸着他的臂膀，另一只手也悄悄探往更下方，面色酡红地攥住自己微勃的性器，终于忍耐不了似的，开始上下撸动。那蜷曲的手总是无意中碰见同样火热坚硬的物事，每当这时伯纳德更加无法忍耐而泄出呻吟，回应他的则是又胀大几分反复擦过他手掌的微微弹动着的性器。

伯纳德拼命安慰自己，却无论如何都没办法到达纾解的制高点，他迷蒙着摇摇头看向表情隐忍，嘴唇抿起，眼色动情而深沉的赫姆霍兹。他实在是缺少有关性爱的经验，在几个月前的浮华世界里，人们放纵着自己，将性爱变成像呼吸像喝水一样平常得不讲究时间地点对象的娱乐活动，而瘦小怪异的伯纳德独自坚守着他模模糊糊的对于爱情与恋人的幻想。此外，伯纳德也固守着自己可怜娇矜的自尊心，不愿去到嘲笑讥讽者的床上。

然而真的到了如今这个时候，伯纳德渴求一双大手或是其他什么坚硬有力的东西，来给自己爱情的真情实感，那可怜的男子汉的娇矜在此时此刻，在心灵的爱人面前，消失得恰到好处，一干二净。

他放开自慰的手，上肢微微用力，牢牢环住了赫姆霍兹的脖颈，他学着赫姆霍兹调情的姿势和语调，将嘴唇附在一片黑色的卷发上，喑哑着嗓子说道，“教教我，赫姆霍兹，教教我怎么做爱。”

听到了来自心脏的巨大轰鸣，赫姆霍兹在一瞬间晃了眼睛，好像有无数道金色光线穿透粘着露水的悬铃木树枝陡然汇聚在身下的爱人身上。他捏着伯纳德的下巴，望着红肿的嘴唇和粘满溢出口水的嘴角，急切地将自己送了上去，冲动地啮咬着上唇又加以吮吸和用舌尖一下又一下顶弄，直听到伯纳德吃痛的哼声，才进一步顶弄进温热的口腔，用力激动地争抢那隐秘空间里灼热的零星空气。 他们拥抱在一起，急烈地回应彼此，亲吻纠缠，唇舌湿润地磨蹭着，发出令人脸红心跳的渍渍水声。

赫姆霍兹萦绕在伯纳德脸颊上的呼吸是那样灼热，他的吻从嘴唇一路移至，鼻梁，眼眸，眉心，继而又转至鬓边。粗糙湿润的舌头舔舐着伯纳德的耳廓。伯纳德受不了这样的刺激，身体微微颤抖，缩在赫姆霍兹的怀抱里发出段段呻吟。

伯纳德的声音对于赫姆霍兹来说是最烈的催情剂，像是麻痹人神经的苏摩。他拉着伯纳德的手，擦过自己柔软的黑色卷发，湿润的嘴唇，喉结，胸膛，最后深入覆上无数次忖度过的坚硬巨物。感受到伯纳德在颤抖，赫姆霍兹安慰性地也去抚摸伯纳德胯下已然翘起的东西，一下又一下用同样的节奏撸弄着。伯纳德抖动得更加激烈，几乎是瞬间就在强烈的刺激下哼哼着射出来，而赫姆霍兹显然并不够尽兴，他几乎涨得发痛涨得发疯，低头一口重重地咬在伯纳德凸起的肩头，听见后者高潮之后沙哑的喘息。

赫姆霍兹就着手上沾染的浊液悄悄探到伯纳德的身后，感受到手上的触感他甚至有些发愣，谁能想得到瘦成伯纳德这副样子，却还能长出这样一团圆实手感丰厚的臀肉。他的心情莫名地更加愉悦，他的爱人身上带有这样令人欣喜而意外的存在，而除了他，其他人恐怕想都想不到。

他手上用力，指头霎时嵌入柔嫩的臀肉中，甚至软嫩得要荡出层层波纹。赫姆霍兹难以抑制地带着些摧残逗弄的恶劣念头，揉搓挤压那一团软肉，将两块臀肉挤捏到一起，直搓弄到伯纳德感到更加胀痛痒麻，而那一处开始不自觉的收缩着为止。

赫姆霍兹静静地注视着那一处细小的孔隙，一张一缩预示着无限伸张开来的可能性。他伸出手指抵住粉嫩的入口，带着些心头巨大的新奇和震动，缓慢而有力地推进自己的指节。伯纳德难耐地忍受着糟糕得多的异样感，羞愧着将自己的浅灰色的头颅埋向毯子的更深处，细瘦的脊骨震颤发抖，带着灯光下看的清清楚楚的细密汗珠。

“嗯—啊！”伯纳德无法忍耐地惊呼。他感受到赫姆霍兹那些轻巧而优雅翻动着书页的手指们，在自己的身体里太过放肆，翻复搅动，就着床头被挖出一大块的蛤蜊油发出咕叽咕叽的暧昧响声。一时间除了喘息和闷哼，两人没有其他对话，但柔黄的灯光下，紧密贴合互相挤压给以对方实感的两具躯体，将所有最浓烈的爱意化作手中亲密的动作，身体亲昵的相依。

赫姆霍兹用三只手指清晰地感受到了那里柔韧而温暖的触感，他急切地抽动着手指，享受那紧密地吸食和缠诱，动作愈来愈快，伴随着爱人急切停断的喘息惊呼，他着了迷似的大开大合地用手指热烈地抚慰着自己年轻的雄性爱人，看他变得越来越放荡敏感，看他无力地趴伏着，露出的侧脸面色酡红，眼尾洇红上翘，嘴角不自觉张开，流出晶莹的涎水，声音喑哑气息不稳着哼哼不成调的词句，淫靡而显生趣。

突然在即将到达顶峰的时刻，赫姆霍兹不顾爱人的挽留而抽出自己的手指，带着光盈晶亮的液体一下又一下描摹着伯纳德细薄的嘴唇。沿着唇线一点点画出了整个轮廓，然后趁着伯纳德急切呼吸的瞬间撬开微张的牙齿，去故意搅和湿热的口腔，发出啧啧有声的响动。

“heml..."伯纳德哼着喊出破碎的音节，口腔里的手指在放肆地扭动，呷昵地搔磨着湿软的舌头。

赫姆霍兹看着伯纳德愈发涨红的脸颊和耳鬓湿漉漉蜷叠着的灰发，终于满意地抽出自己的手指，直立起巍峨的上身，将那些晶莹的液体涂抹在自己的性感而凶狠的嘴唇，一路向下，脖颈、喉结的凸起形状、锁骨、肌肉隆起的胸膛、腹肌…最后沿着那些曲张的毛发，有力地抚摸上自己极度硬挺的性器。

一时间伯纳德更加恍惚地看着自己身前的这个男人，他光裸的脊背在灯光下展现着优越的肌肉线条，他屈身跪立在研究所的小床上，双腿压制着伯纳德的身躯，他一手挑弄着伯纳德凌乱的垂在耳边的碎发，一手抚摸着自己昂扬的性器，神情自豪愉悦又虔诚地有如拜问神衹。赫姆霍兹有意在伯纳德面前展示自己的吸引力，他不断地动作，发出牙痒痒似的了不得的喘息，终于沉声着诱惑地说道：“伯纳德，看我多想要你。”

无法忍耐了。不会再有谁忍心去抵抗这样的心脏都剧烈跳动起来的本能诱惑。

“抱住我，伯纳德。”赫姆霍兹俯下身亲密地吻住伯纳德，吮吸着看爱人心醉地沉迷和爱恋，轻声哄弄道。他抬起伯纳德细瘦冷白的大腿架到自己的腰间，一手搂着爱人柔韧的腰肢，一手去抚摸胯骨往下三寸向内那一段娇嫩敏感的肌肤。伯纳德听话地双手交叉搂住赫姆霍兹的脖颈，努力地回应着，感受着赫姆霍兹那昂扬的火热的令人口干舌燥甚至不自觉紧张的形状，那东西正抵着自己的股缝，时不时地戳弄着，给人以莫名地心慌。

“我要进去了。”赫姆霍兹沉声低语，感受到身下的伯纳德微微绷紧的细微动作，安慰似的吻着他的鼻尖。伯纳德被这般温柔地对待，满心满意都是浸满了地柔情，他竭力地放松自己的身体更加紧密地贴合这个自己总是仰望着地男人。“嗯！”一直戳弄着令人发痒的巨物猛然侵入从未被进入过的穴口，霎时撕裂般的疼痛直接而又鲜明，让伯纳德难耐地闷哼出声，一口尖利的牙齿咬在赫姆霍兹圆润的肩头上。

狰狞搏动的性器悍猛地直接捅进了窄紧的穴口，那骇然的尺寸仿佛要将肠壁撑破，“唔——嗯！赫——赫姆霍兹，啊！”伯纳德承受着这样粗硬灼热，暴虐而滚烫的粗长物什，又痛又心焦地发出难以忍受的哼声。那东西狠命地捣弄律动着，几乎让伯纳德以为这跟东西会戳弄到自己的腹部，甚至开膛破肚，生生将他顶穿。

赫姆霍兹钳住他的腰部，感受到湿热紧缠着自己的柔嫩内部，让人呼吸急促无法等待，他撑起上身，胯部有力地撞击着臀瓣，凶狠而有力，不知疲倦。他不断改变着自己抽动的频率，一会儿是九浅一深，一会儿又是每一次都深深捅进内里抵在软肉上不断转动，激得伯纳德抽泣着洇红了眼睛。从来没有经历过这样的摩擦力度的柔嫩穴肉，不一会儿功夫就被磨得整个儿通红，更加烫热似火炉。

淫靡的啪啪声湿润着浸满了整间屋子，“伯纳德，你可真棒，”赫姆霍兹卖力地抽送着，用手抹去了挂在伯纳德眼梢上的泪水，低低沉吟着伸出手探向两人紧密结合的部位，亲昵地用两根指头沿着褶皱都被撑平的边缘，就着大力摩擦而被带出的粘浓画着令伯纳德更加心痒难耐的圆圈。

“啊！”突然两只指头也沿着边缘戳弄进已经容纳了男人硬实性器的嫩穴，伯纳德几乎瞬间发出了近乎崩溃的声音，哽咽着流下一直盈在眼眶里的泪水，伸出双手去推打赫姆霍兹坚实的胸膛。

赫姆霍兹用力地压制了爱人不可耐的暴躁，像是给小狮子顺毛那样，安慰地用粗粝的长着胡茬的下巴磨蹭爱人的脸颊，一下又一下，轻声用带着毛边儿让人辣痒痒的嗓音哼着爱尔兰人的小调，又亲呢地舔舐终于得到的太阳的光芒和所有他的小脾气。“看着我，伯纳德。”赫姆霍兹直视着伯纳德的眼睛，爱意深沉得似要浸出水来，出奇地让人平静下来。“你接受了我，”他一字一句地说道，动了动陷在内里的手指，胸膛贴着胸膛，“无论是这里，还是你的心——”

“都已经接受了我。”沉声下了这样一个结论，在伯纳德仍睁大着眼睛迷蒙不定之际，赫姆霍兹重新开始了猛烈而狠劲的撞击，他抽出陷入的手指，强行被拨开的软肉又重新严丝合缝地贴合着勃发的性器，紧密而温热。

“好热。”赫姆霍兹紧紧压着伯纳德的腰，努力想把坚韧的物什挤进更深的地方。肉穴紧致到将要艰涩的地步，被捅开时还会无意识地收缩。伯纳德敏感地感受到强硬的龟头是如何捅开自己的后穴，那勃发的肉棒上每一根筋脉又是如何磨蹭着粘膜，每次都是慢慢拔出到将要退离穴口的位置又猛然快速顶入深处。臀肉被赫姆霍兹撞得发出啪啪的声音，与单人床不堪重负发出的吱呀声相映成趣。

床上一层毛毯被这狠厉的力道磨蹭着向上堆叠，褶皱层层复复地折叠在伯纳德的腰下，使得他柔韧的腰肢更加向爱人亲密地隆起，更加贴合地承受赫姆霍兹几近暴戾的性爱。

“嗯......唔唔......”伯纳德觉得眼前的身影开始模糊起来，这才发觉他眼中不知何时蕴着一层水雾。这时激烈的抽插动作却不知不觉地减轻了后穴一开始的瘙痒，连隐隐的疼痛也消失不见了，带来一阵奇异的过电式的在全身四处流散的热流。那热流顺着血液在四肢百骸中盘旋着蒸腾，就连手指末端也能酥麻着不知处于何处。

赫姆霍兹抽插至情动之时，手掌拍打在自己正操干享用着的屁股上，臀肉软嫩发出啪啪的清朗响声，他又拍又揉又捏，惹得身下这具紧紧贴合着自己的身体不住地颤抖，伯纳德哼鸣着迎上赫姆霍兹的身躯，两具胸膛紧密相依互相磨蹭，肉穴一阵又一阵紧缩，夹得赫姆霍兹更加把持不住，狠厉驰骋。

赫姆霍兹索性仅仅搂抱住伯纳德细瘦的腰更加贴近自己，好让性器能侵入到更深处，他起劲地有力摆动着胯部连连捣弄了四五十下，什么技巧也不可以摆弄，就凭着雄性征服自己爱人的本能热情在肉穴中抽送。他听伯纳德声音中猛然迸发出的掩饰不了的喘息，甚至于在性器挺进的时候迸发高亢的尖叫，实在抵受不住这样的冲击时还半推半闹地缩在赫姆霍兹怀里发出细细的啜泣。

伯纳德敏感地高潮了不知多少次，只是狠狠地冲刺几下，他便将要痉挛地把性器往内吸住紧紧地禁锢住，赫姆霍兹每每在这时抽插冲刺，就会感到有水声隐隐晃荡在凌乱的房间里。交合产生的透明色粘液混合着在抽查中起了细密泡沫的润滑在两人交接的隐秘处汨汨流出，沾湿了毛毯，在灯光下既淫靡又透亮，两人的腹间更是粘腻地一塌糊涂，伯纳德在长久不间断的抽动中被插射了若干次，白浊的液体喷射在胸膛间，性器却仍然鼓胀着。

“不！呜呜......慢一点......不要了......”连续不断的高潮将要消磨掉伯纳德的意识，他一边啜泣着一边口含着涎液迷蒙地口齿不清。粗大的性器依然在摩擦得泛红而火热的肉穴里打桩一样又快又狠地撞击着，每一下都直接冲撞到最敏感的位置。短暂拔出来的性器上满是从内里带出的粘液，把青红的柱身弄得水亮润泽，滴滴答答淌落的汁液。重新插入后又猛然直捣黄龙，粗长的物什直直地顶弄向极深的地方，这带来的快感使得伯纳德发出高亢的浪叫，身体不断发颤，目光涣散沁着泪水。

终于，赫姆霍兹的动作愈发狠厉，他咬牙用右手大拇指掰开那吃得正深的肉穴，露出里面艳红软嫩的穴肉，疯了似的极深极野地顶了四五下后，将精液喷射在甬道最深的地方。赫姆霍兹狠狠压在伯纳德的身上，一口咬住他上翘着的唇舌，用力吸吮舔弄着，感受身下的爱人烫着了似的猛然颤动。他恢复了温柔，用手亲切地抚弄伯纳德柔软的灰色头发，亲他的鼻尖、耳垂，舔舐他细小的喉结，紧紧用自己硕然的身躯覆盖住爱人的躯体，感受自己射出的白液随着自己缓慢的抽出，而混合着肉穴内里淫腻不堪的肠液和润滑迫不及待地流淌出来，沾染了性器根部的粗硬鬈曲的毛发，积压在穴口，使得那个一时无法闭合的嫩红色小口，更加说不出的淫腻。

一场意料之中的性事终于了解。赫姆霍兹亲吻着怀中的爱人，眼神温柔而深沉，像是勇敢地将伯纳德整个人都镌刻在了深厚的目光中，他恢复以往的温文尔雅，刚在伯纳德的身体上弹奏乐章的那双手有力地搂抱住伯纳德，嗓音醇厚清明，“亲爱的，你舒服吗？”

伯纳德虽然骄矜，却不打算撒谎于自己从未有过的这份体验，他的嗓子在长时间的喘息、尖叫与啜泣之后，刺痒痒地沙哑着回答说：“很充实。”

赫姆霍兹发自内心愉悦地哼笑出声，他拉住伯纳德的手紧紧扣在自己的胸膛上，那里有依旧震动的轰鸣。

“我想我找到了答案，这里很充实，这是离开那里的一切才能找到的最重要的——”赫姆霍兹将头低至伯纳德的肩膀上，一字一句深情款款地对着爱人述说。

伯纳德被这样长情的目光俘获，他的心脏同样剧烈地跳动着，只有离开了新世界，两人以往无数次的深夜相聚畅谈、互相怜爱与珍惜才得以真真正正沿着既定地轨道向冥冥之中注定的方向有了发展。即使他还是过于震惊，过于感慨而忍不住发问：“是我吗？赫姆霍兹。”

听了这样一句怯怯的话语，赫姆霍兹收紧他的手臂，将他复杂而需要他好好珍惜的小矮人揽得更紧，他温切又肯定地回答——

“是的，你是我的爱，是我终于找寻到的我的太阳。”


End file.
